Our Love is a Burning Candle
by Warrior13
Summary: Harry and Scarlet Potter are now in their third year at Hogwarts. Someone from the past comes after them and it leads them into trouble that always seems to find them. Sequel to Year One and Two.
1. Happy Birthday Harry and Scarlet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. It all goes to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Scarlet.**

* * *

It was nearing midnight of July 31st. Harry and I were trying to finish up some summer work that we still have to do for the holidays. Our best time to do it was in the middle of the night. Harry was laying on his bed trying to finish his Charms work while I lay across the floor putting the last touches on my History of Magic report. Harry was slowly counting down the minutes until our thirteenth birthday. I would chuckle every time he noticed the time and start smiling idiotically.

"What classes have you done?" Harry asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I have almost all of my class assignments complete. My Herbology paper is at Neville's hopefully getting looked over. I still have to finish Astronomy and Charms." I responded, as I tried my long red hair in a pony-tail. It had gotten long over the break and it was down to just below my chest. Harry and I had both changed this summer.

Harry's black hair was slightly longer and he had grown a few more inches. He had passed me by a good five inches now. I was only five foot and only made just below his nose. We are twins but the only thing we had in common was our eyes. We had our mother's eyes, everyone said that we did. People continue to tell me that I am the picture perfect image of my mother and that I am curious and troublemaking like my dad.

Harry gave me a sweet smile and asked, "If I help you on Charms will you help me on Potions," he stopped but continued bargaining with me, "We can work Astronomy together since we both don't have it done."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. Charms class was my worst subject and Harry seemed too excelled at it. He always asked for help with Potions thinking that it would give him a better grade but Snape hates him.

"We can do it after dinner with Aunt Marge, tomorrow." I said. I was not happy that she was coming. She always nagged me about my hair and attitude. I was very rude but I was only rude because she insulted me many times.

"I don't want to be in a room with that woman. She has no respect for us." He said, changing his shirt to get ready for bed. I agreed with Harry but I didn't really give her any respect either.

"What other classes did you take for this year?" I asked. I had taken three more classes for Hermione's sake and I just thought that Arithmancy was interesting.

"I took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." He replied, turning away from me.

"I took those too, along with Arithmancy. Hermione wanted me to join her with one of her other classes so I added it." I replied to his unasked question. Hermione was taking double the work load and couldn't wait for this year to start. She had sent me mail multiple times asking me if Harry and I had finished our assignments. She knew that I pushed Harry to finish before the start of the year.

The alarm clock beeped the hour, letting us know that it was a new day and our birthday was here. I ran to my bed to collect my present for Harry. I had gotten him a book on Quidditch moves for Seekers. I actually had asked Hermione to stop by Diagon Alley for me to pick it up.

"Happy birthday Harry," I whispered, handing over his present with a smile.

"Happy birthday Scarlet," Harry replied, handing me a poorly wrapped gift. I unwrapped my present to see a book called _Creatures of Our World Today._ I smiled at the book. Harry knew that I was really interested in creatures of the wizarding world.

My head snapped up at the sound of tapping on the window. Harry went to the window to open it. He let a few owls into the room. They were all carrying packages. I noticed among the owls one was Errol, Ron's owl.

Harry was getting the packages from Errol while I went to a grey owl with a tiny package and letter in its mouth. I took the package and letter from the owl and sent it out the window. I opened the letter to see Seamus' chicken scratch on the parchment.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_ Open the present first before you read on so I can explain it to you._

I did what the letter told me to and opened the present to find a ring that had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it.

_It's called an Irish claddagh ring. It stands for friendship, loyalty, and love. I thought that this could stand for the restart of our friendship. Do me a favor and wear it on your RIGHT hand with the point of the heart facing toward the tip of your fingers. It is just how you should wear the ring. It symbolizes that you are not in a relationship. If you were than you would have the point of the heart facing towards you. There is more to the ring but you honestly don't need to know them. Happy birthday, Scarlet! Have an amazing day. Dean and I are meeting on the train. We're going to be in the same compartment that we are always in, the one right behind your brother if you want to join us._

_ Seamus_

I smiled and slid the ring on to my right hand with the point facing my fingertips, just like Seamus told me too. He was trying to make it better but this set the bar high on the best gift I have ever received. I moved to the next gift that happened to be Hermione's. I opened her gift, which was an advanced potions book. She knew that my potions grade was amazing and that I just loved reading about potions. I chuckled and set it aside to open her letter.

Dear Scarlet,

Happy birthday Scarlet! Ron told me about his call to your house. I hope they weren't too mad about that. He knows now not to shout into the phone. I hope you have a wonderful day. Make sure Harry finishes his homework before school starts. Just don't give him all the answers. Helping him is the best. I can't wait to see you on the train. Be safe. Hope you have a great day.

Hermione

An owl hopped towards me and nudged my wrist. I took the letter and package from it and sent it on its way back to its owner. I opened the letter first to see more chicken scratch but it had slightly neater look to it.

Dear Scarlet,

Happy birthday! I will admit Seamus had to remind me that your birthday was coming up. He and I went out to buy your gifts together. He put a lot of thought into your gift. He had debated on giving it to you for a while before he finally wrapped it. I knew that you needed a new quill so here is your present.

Dean

I laughed as I picked up the quill. There was a tag still attached to the quill. It stated that it was an Eagle feather. I smiled as I remembered that I kept mentioning to Dean and Seamus that I wanted an Eagle, being that it was my favorite animal in the muggle world.

The next owl that moved towards me was Hedwig. I rubbed her beak before she went to her cage. She had dropped a letter and a package on my bed. I opened the package to find sugar quills, Chocolate Frogs, and two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Dear Scarlet,

Happy birthday! I knew candy was the way to go. I had a feeling that you might need it this year. My Gran said that you would appreciate it. I hope I got the right kinds that you like. Have a great birthday. Your Herbology report is good it only needed a few changes but it should get you a good grade. I can't wait to see you on the train.

Neville

"Scarlet, here," Harry said, handing me a small top like thing.

"What is it?" I questioned, turning the thing every which way.

"It's a Sneakoscope. It's supposed to warn us if any intruders are near." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. I laughed and placed it on the bedside table.

"Let's go to bed. It's late and we need to be ready for Large Marge." I told Harry, rolling down my covers. I climbed into bed, laying my head on the pillow and slowly fell asleep hoping the dinner with Marge wouldn't even happen.


	2. Runaways

The next morning Harry and I were awakened by a tapping at our window. We looked out to see a tawny owl sitting outside waiting to be let in. I walked over to the window and let the owl in. It was carrying two letters and two big packages. I removed the burdens quickly and let it go back out the window. I flipped our letters over to see the Hogwarts seal on it and threw the other one at Harry, who was putting his glasses on.

I also threw a package at him while I opened the letter that came on top of the package. I smiled when I saw Hagrid's scribbles across the little piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry and Scarlet,_

_Happy birthday!_

_Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope the muggles are treating you right._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

I slowly started to uncover the package when I heard growling. I found a leather bound book with four eyes staring up at me. I picked the book up and placed it with my other school books. I moved onto my Hogwarts letter to see two pieces of parchment. I picked out the first piece and read:

Dear Ms. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked at the other piece of parchment and sighed. I looked over at Harry and shook my head. I knew Uncle Vernon would never sign the permission form for us unless there was something in it for him.

"He's not going to sign this." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Nope, but I need you to leave so I can I get ready." I stated, shooing him out of the room.

"Let me get ready first since I won't take two hours." Harry chuckled, turning around and pushing me out the door. I looked at the door for five minutes before I sat on the floor against the opposite wall of our door.

I sat there another twenty minutes before our door opened and Harry stepped out wearing a button downed shirt and a nice pair of black pants. I stood up and pushed Harry out of the way so I could get ready for Marge's arrival. I put on one of Aunt Petunia's old dresses. It was green and flowed out at the knees. I hated it. I was and never will be a dress person.

As I walked down the stairs, Marge was shoving her umbrella into Harry's face making him fall backwards into me. I caught myself on the railing but didn't quite catch Harry as he fell too. Uncle Vernon came through the door and picked Harry up by his arm. I stood up beside Harry and looked at Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon can you sign these for us?" Harry asked, handing Uncle Vernon the permission slip.

"What is it?" Vernon said gruffly, yanking the form out of Harry's hand.

"Something for school," I whispered, so Marge wouldn't hear us.

Uncle Vernon shoved the parchment back into Harry's hands and said, "Later, if you behave."

"We will if she does." Harry spat looking at Aunt Marge.

Marge's head snapped up at that comment and clicked her tongue. She shook her head and walked towards me. She inspected me and then looked to Harry. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped and walked towards Dudley, who was sitting on the couch admiring the TV.

"How are you two still here?" she questioned.

"We are forced to stay here." I mumbled under my breath.

"You ungrateful little witch. It's damn good of my brother to keep you. If they ended up on my doorstep, they would have been at an orphanage in two seconds." She spat. I looked at her wide-eyed. She had just called me a witch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's jaw drop and Uncle Vernon start to twitch. This dinner was going to be interesting and I couldn't wait to cause trouble.

I smiled at Aunt Marge and asked, "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?" she screeched, "That you're an ungrateful witch?"

"Yes." I chuckled under my breath.

"Of course." She spat.

Later that evening, Harry and I were cleaning up dinner while the Dursley's sat around the table to talk and drink. That woman was still making rude comments about me all throughout dinner. I was tired of it now and as she continued to insult me and Harry we began to get bored of the insults. I walked out quickly while Uncle Vernon was pouring Marge a glass of wine.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Harry dumping food into one dish. I looked at Aunt Marge and smiled then turned to Harry so I could help him finish the clean-up job. Harry smirked at Aunt Marge while she let her dog drink some of her wine.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked, but then turned to Uncle Vernon and questioned him about our schooling. "Where did you send them, Vernon?"

"We sent them to St. Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases." Vernon proudly announced.

"Do they use a cane at St. Brutus'?" Aunt Marge inquired, turning to us for conformation. Harry and I turned to Vernon who nodded his head slightly.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Scarlet and I have been beaten loads of times." Harry said, lying through his teeth. Harry and I learned that we were able to lie easily to anybody.

"Good. Good. That's very good. I won't have any nonsense about not beating people who deserve it especially for you girl." Aunt Marge waved her hand dismissively.

"Why I outta?" I mumbled, trying to crawl across the counter to punch her but Harry held me back.

"Outta what, witch?" Aunt Marge encouraged me.

"Never mind," I said, sitting on the ground.

"Now Vernon you can't blame yourself for these two. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood," She stated. I had a feeling that she was going to insult us again but this time with our family. I growled under my breath and continued to sit on the floor.

"What did their father do?" Aunt Marge asked.

"Nothing, he didn't work. He was unemployed." Aunt Petunia replied, quickly.

"And a drunk too, no doubt?" Marge assumed.

I snapped my head up at Harry and shot up from my seat on the floor. We were quick to demolish that rumor by saying, "That's a lie."

"What did you say?" asked Aunt Marge. She was shocked that we had even spoken up.

"Our dad wasn't a drunk." Harry replied. We were angry and upset that she would even assume such a thing but then I realized that this was Aunt Marge she would do anything to besmirch our names. All of a sudden her glass exploded. I looked at Harry with wide eyes. He pointed his finger at me and I smirked. I knew that hanging around Seamus would put me up to no good.

"Don't worry. Don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." Marge reassured Petunia.

"I think it's time that you both went to bed." Uncle Vernon nodded towards the stairs.

"Quiet, Vernon. You girl, clean it up." Aunt Marge demanded.

I picked up a towel and started to slowly pick up the glass and put it in the dish towel. While I did that Harry starts the dishes. Aunt Marge continued to insult our family.

"Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother." Aunt Marge said. She looked up at me and smirked. I continued on with my business, while she continued with her explanation, "You see it all the time with dogs."

I finished cleaning the table off and walked back over to the kitchen. I threw the glass away and stood next to Harry trying to relax myself.

"If something's wrong with the bitch, then something's wrong with the pup. And since the girl looks nothing like the boy I have a feeling that she looks exactly like the mother, meaning the mother was a witch." Aunt Marge explained.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Harry exclaimed. He dropped the dish on the floor. It shattered to pieces. Harry and I were angry. He and I were shaking, looking directly at Aunt Marge. I just wanted her to go away. I don't know if I could do that but I was trying very hard to make her vanish.

The lights started to flicker and the plates were shaking. Harry and I's hair was blowing around and I knew that something bad was about to happen. Aunt Marge pointed a finger at us but it started to swell up. Slowly her whole body started to swell and float into the air. She started calling for help but Ripper got a hold of Uncle Vernon's ankle. The chair she was sitting on broke and her buttons were flying off and hitting Dudley in the face. She bounced off the ceiling and into the small observatory and finally making it outside and going into the air. She was gone just how I wanted it but I knew we would be in trouble. Harry and I made a run for our room.

Once there Harry kicked the bedside table. I saw the picture of our parents dancing in the courtyard of Hogwarts and smiled.

"Harry, relax. Look how happy they were. They want us to be happy. Let's get changed and leave." I said starting to pack my case and putting Shadow into his crate. I grabbed Hedwig and sent her off carrying Shadow's crate. Harry would just have to carry Hedwig's with him. Harry was ready and out the bedroom door. He stood out in the hallway while got changed. We rolled our suitcases down the stairs but were stopped on the last step.

"You bring her back. You bring her back right now. You put her right." Uncle Vernon shouted in Harry's face.

"No, she deserved it." Harry shouted back.

Uncle Vernon started to push Harry towards the wall but I pulled my wand out and said, "Keep away from us."

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Uncle Vernon warmed me.

"Yeah, watch me?" I dared him.

"They won't let you back now. You've nowhere to go." Uncle Vernon reminded us.

"We don't care." Harry stated turning around and walking out the door.

"Anywhere is better than here," I stated, following Harry and slamming the door shut.

"Harry, wait up. Where are we going?" I asked nervous.

"I don't know. Just keep up." He said, pulling his trunk alongside of him.

I could hear the wailing of Aunt Marge and looked up to see her still doing cartwheels in the air. I nudged Harry's shoulder and pointed up at her.

"Look, she's still going." I laughed.

"That was good." Harry chuckled, next to me.

"We didn't even mean to. I just kept thinking if Seamus was here she would have blown up." I sputtered, still laughing. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh next to me. Suddenly he went serious and started to walk towards the playground that was near us.


	3. The Knight Bus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Scarlet.**

* * *

"Can we sit down? We've been walking for hours." I complained.

"Just for a few minutes, we have to keep walking if we want to get to London." Harry said, sitting down in front of the park that was about a mile from Uncle Vernon's.

"Fine." I mumbled, joining him on the sidewalk. I kept playing with my fingers trying to warm my hands up. Harry noticed this and started to help me.

"Who's the ring from?" Harry asked, twisting the ring that was on my right hand.

"Seamus." I said, smiling

"He's taken quite a liking to you." Harry replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I whispered, shoving his shoulder.

It was quiet for a while but then a gust of wind blew past us making me even colder. The light above us flickered and the playground equipment started to move on its own. There was squeaking noises and I had the feeling that something was watching us.

"What was that?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know." We answered each other. We turned back around to see a dark shape in the bushes. We both stood up and pulled our wands out. We pointed it towards the dark shape but we were pushed back towards the ground and a blue triple level bus pulled to a stop in front of us.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunspike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." A guy said. He had on a conductor's hat. He was gangly and had dirt spots scattered across his shirt. His name tag was rusted over and he had a big contraption wrapped around his neck. Harry and I looked up at the guy named Stan. He looked forward but then suddenly looked down at us. "Whatchu doin' down there?"

"I tripped." I said, just as Harry said, "I fell."

"Well get up. We don't have time to be sitting around." Stan shouted.

Harry and I stood up and looked around the back of the bus. We looked for the giant black dog that was across the street from us.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked me in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, big black dog?" I asked him, just to make sure.

"Uh huh," Harry grunted, his mouth agape and head nodding. "At least that means we aren't crazy."

"Whatchu looking at? Why you whispering?" Stan asked poking his head around the back of the bus trying to see what we were looking at.

"Nothing," Harry and I replied.

"Alright, then, get in." Stan commanded. Harry and I turned to get our trunks but Stan stopped us and said, "No, no, I'll get those. You two just get in and sit down."

Stan struggled to get our cases on the bus but he was in front of us and leaning by a window. He handed us two tickets and knocked on the window behind him.

"Take her away, Ern." Stan said.

I noticed a shrunken head next to the bus driver. The head shouted, "Yeah, take it away, Ernie. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Next that I know the bus is moving. We could barely see the buildings out the window. They were just blurs in the night, along with the people and the cars.

"What did ya say yer names were?" Stan asked us.

"We never mentioned our names." Harry spoke up. I didn't really feel like telling the strange man my name at all.

"Where you going," Stan asked us. I looked over at Harry and shrugged.

"The Leaky Cauldron," I replied.

"That's in London." Harry said.

"Did you hear that Ern, "The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London.""

"The Leaky Cauldron, if you have the pea soup makes sure you eat it before it eats you." The shrunken head said.

"Can't the muggles see us?" Harry inquired. Stan just laughed at Harry.

"Muggles? They don't see nothing, do they?" Stan said. Stan picked up a paper and started to read it.

We were riding down an abandoned street when the head shouted, "Ernie! Little old lady at twelve o'clock."

The driver came to an abrupt stop sending Harry and I flying forward into the window. I dragged Harry back to the bed that we were sitting on and looked back to Stan. I looked closely at the paper. I saw a man on the front with short black hair laughing hysterically. The bus jerked forward sending us faster to our destination.

"Who is that, on the front page?" Harry asked.

"That is mass murder, Sirius Black." Stan stated, but continued, "You've never heard of Sirius Black."

"Why is he on the front page?" I asked, curious.

"He was in Azkaban." Stan said, putting emphasis on was. "He escaped."

"How?" Harry asked, getting the attention on him again.

"No one knows. He's the first one that done it. He supported You-Know-Who." Stan whispered, just so we could hear.

"Ernie, two-double decker's at twelve o'clock." The small head said. I looked out the window to see two-double decker's heading straight for us. I looked at Harry with fear illuminated in my eyes. I looked away from Harry and back out the window. All of a sudden the driver pushes a few buttons and pulls a lever and I feel a pulling at my head and then it's gone and we are at The Leaky Cauldron.

Tom comes out and grabs our trunks and leads us to a room where Tom pushes us in.

"Hedwig," Harry sighs.

"Shadow," I shout, as I see his cage on the floor. I open the door and pull him out.

"Smart bird you got there, Mr. Potter. He arrived here with the cat carrier just five minutes before you two arrived." Tom said.

"As the Minister for Magic," he cleared his throat before he spoke but when he said Minister, I knew Harry and I were in trouble, "it is my duty to inform you, Mr. and Ms. Potter that earlier today your Uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever. So that's that and no harm done."

"Minister," Harry spoke, grabbing his attention.

"Yes," the Minister replied, looking at Harry and I.

"I don't understand. We broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home." Harry said. I smacked my forehead. We were getting off with a warning and he managed to question it.

"The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things was very, very irresponsible." The Minister scolded.

"'The state of things,' sir?" I questioned, confused.

"We have a killer on the loose." The Minister replied, hoping that we would understand.

"Sirius Black, you mean? What's he got to do with us?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Ms. Potter. You are here with your brother. That's all that matters. You will need to go into Diagon Alley before the start of term, in a few days, but try not to wander. Tom please show them to their rooms." The Minister replied, hastily.

"Thank you, Minister." I said, following Harry out of the office. Shadow was hot on my heels as I walked down the hallway.

"Do you think the Minister is lying to us?" I asked Harry, as Tom showed me to room 13 and Harry to room 11.

"Yeah, definitely. But why would he lie?" Harry asked, walking into his room. I followed him in, ignoring my room.

"I don't know but I best be off to bed. Goodnight, Harry." I said, walking through the door that connected Harry and I's rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! If you guys have noticed I have decided a title. Yay! Okay that is all.**


	4. I Met the Ground Twice Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Scarlet Potter. Thank you and read on.**

* * *

The next day Harry and I were walking around Diagon Alley. We were picking up our books for the year and we would stop by the ice cream parlor to have some ice cream. Harry and I also admired the new broom, the Firebolt. This went on for the rest of the week. Two days ago I had gotten a letter telling me that she would be here tomorrow.

Harry and I were eating ice cream on our way to see the Firebolt for the fifth time this week. He really wants the new broom but it's pointless since there is nothing wrong with our Nimbus 2000's.

"Did you get everything?" I asked, taking a lick of my chocolate ice cream.

"Yes, Scarlet," Harry groaned.

"Even new robes?" I asked. He had been growing this year and had grown out of his robes. Even I had been growing and needed to get new robes.

"Yes, Scarlet," Harry shouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking away from Harry.

"It's okay. Can we please just go see the new broom?" Harry sighed.

"Yea, come on." I said, pulling him along.

Standing in front of a store for an hour can be boring and I really needed to get to the Apothecary to pick up a few ingredients.

"Harry you know with this broom you could be an amazing seeker." I said, admiring the broom from the store window.

"You could be a great chaser." Harry complimented, looking down at me.

"My 2000 is perfectly fine. I'm headed to the Apothecary. I need some ingredients for this year." I announced, turning away from Harry.

"Alright, be back before dark. I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry reprimanded me. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it would have to be close to five o'clock. If I wanted to make it to the Apothecary and back I would have to run. I took off quickly not caring if I elbowed someone. I only had to round a corner to be at the Apothecary. I took the corner and fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry." A strong Irish accent spoke. I looked up and smiled.

"Seamus," I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him and laughed when he stood there shocked before realization kicked in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed. Seamus Finnigan is my best friend from Hogwarts. He has sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Seamus has a knack for blowing things up with a flick of his wand. I learned that even when he was younger he was blowing things up. He could always put a smile on my face.

"Scarlet! Sorry about that." He chuckled, still hugging me.

"Why were you running?" I asked. I pulled out of his embrace and stood arm's length from him. He still had his hand on my waist and I could feel the heat from it. He just stood there and smiled at me not realizing that his hand stayed where it was.

"The Firebolt." He shrugged.

"Oh, yes, the new broom." I laughed.

"Isn't it amazing?" he asked.

"It looks outstanding. I should let you go. I have to pick some potion ingredients up." I said, pushing him towards the broom.

"I'll come with you." He said, turning around to look at me. He had a crooked smile on his face and I almost melted at the sight of it.

"You just took me down because you wanted to see the Firebolt now you want to join me in the opposite direction." I laughed.

"To be honest, I've already seen it. I was going to show Dean but he ran off without me." He said, scratching the back of his head. He only did that when he was nervous or shy.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand saying, "Come on, I just have to get a few things."

I walked into the store with Seamus on my heels. I went towards the back where the counter was located and a lady with brown hair and glasses stood.

"How can I help you?" the storekeeper asked.

"All I need is what is on this list and it needs to be packaged. Severus said to put it on his tab. He also said to not speak of the list with anyone. The letter should mention some other things but I'm not really sure. I wasn't allowed to look." I said, handing an unopened piece of parchment. Snape had asked me to pick up a few things for him and to not look at the ingredients and just to send them with Hedwig.

"Of course, Miss." The storekeeper replied, walking into the back.

"Who is Severus?" Seamus asked, confused.

"Professor Snape," I said. Seamus gave me a confused look and I elaborated, "He asked me to pick up a few things he needed and he couldn't leave Hogwarts to do so."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that he treats you differently than everyone else?" Seamus asked.

"I mean to you maybe, but I think he has a nice side that he only shows to certain people and one of them is me. It's kind of nice to know I have someone looking out for me." I said, smiling.

"I look out for you. Your brother does too. Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Neville keep a close eye on you. I mean we are all your friends." Seamus shouted, defending him and the others.

"I know but he's more of a father figure and he never really had to be one. He just sort of took to watching and protecting me like a father would do. Don't tell Harry I told you that." I stated.

"I see." Seamus said, as the storekeeper came out and handed me my package and told me goodnight. I smiled and took hold of Seamus' shirt collar and dragged him out of the store.

We were walking in a calm silence. It wasn't awkward or bad. I could see from the corner of my eye Seamus staring at me and not paying attention to where he was going so when he ran into a lamp post I covered my mouth to keep my laughter quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my laughter slowing down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Seamus reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at me. "So how was your summer?"

"It was okay kind of boring. I'm just glad that I don't have to be at the Dursley's anymore. What about yours?" I answered.

"Same. You really should have come to Ireland. My mom really wants to meet you. She already loves Dean. You'll definitely have to come next summer. It would be a way to get away from the Dursley's" Seamus said, sputtering out his sentences.

"Let's go to school first." I chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied, "How was your birthday?"

"It was decent. Harry and I got a semi decent dinner from Aunt Petunia." I said, laughing. Our aunt was being nice this year and decided, against Uncle Vernon's wishes, that she would give us a little dinner for our birthday.

"What about your gifts? Did you like them?" Seamus asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you afraid that I didn't like yours?" I asked, shocked that he would assume such a thing.

"Pft, no." he denied. I smiled at him and held up my right hand to show him the ring that rested on my ring finger. He looked at the ring then at me and smiled.

"Seamus, I love the ring you gave me. It is the best present anyone has ever given me. I just hope you didn't put yourself in debt. It's so beautiful." I replied, honestly.

"Trust me when I say this, it cost me nothing." Seamus said, taking hold of my hand and started to play with the ring.

I looked at his watch while he played with the ring. I looked up at the sky and gasped, "Is that the time? Oh dear, Harry's going to be worried."

"I'll see you on the train, then." Seamus stated, dropping my hand.

"Of course, later, Shay." I giggled, pulling him into a hug.

"See ya, Scar." He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pushed him away and laughed, "I told you not to call me that."

"You called me, Shay." He said, pulling me back into another hug and whispered, "It's only fair.

"Fine." I whispered, smiling into his neck.

I turned away from Seamus and started to jog back to The Leaky Cauldron. As I rounded the last corner to get to my destination I fell backwards for the second time that day.

"Scarlet! I'm sorry." Dean said, pulling me off the ground. I picked up the ingredient that had fell out of the package and noticed that it was a big bottle of wolfsbane. Why would Snape need this much wolfsbane? I placed it back in the box and folded the top again hoping that Snape wouldn't assume that I opened it.

"It's okay." I said.

"Have you seen Seamus?" Dean asked, looking around me.

"He left already." I said, pointing behind me.

"Was he with you, by chance?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, he literally ran into me on his way to see the Firebolt. Why?" I said, confused.

"No reason." Dean smirked.

"Goodbye, Dean. Don't say anything to him. You promised last year that you wouldn't." I sighed, rolling my eyes

"I know, I know. I'll see you on the train, Scarlet." Dean waved, as he took off in the direction that I came from.

I turned around and took off for my primary destination, hoping Harry hadn't assumed the worst.

As I toppled into Harry's room, he sighed with relief. I looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged my shoulders saying, "I ran into Seamus and Dean."

Harry rolled his eyes and brought me into a hug and whispering in my ear, "I thought so."

I pushed Harry away and said, "Get to bed, Hermione should be here tomorrow and hopefully Ron will be back because we have to get to school the day after."

"Goodnight, Scarlet." Harry said, crawling into bed.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" I asked, remembering the ingredients.

"Of course, she's by the window." He replied, pointing his finger at Hedwig. I held my arm out to her and whistled. It was something that I had taught her. She flew to my arm and I walked her into my room. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Severus,

I accidently dropped the package and it came open so I had to re-tape it. I made sure that nothing broke and I promise that I didn't look at the labels. One did fall out and I couldn't help but see that it was wolfsbane. Why would you need that much wolfsbane? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. Please take Hedwig up to the owlery for Harry

Sincerely,

Scarlet

I folded the letter and attached it to the package. I held the package out to Hedwig who took it in her beak and tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Take it to Professor Snape at Hogwarts. You can stay at the owlery when you get there." I told her, opening the window to let her out. I closed the window and changed out of my clothes into something more comfortable. I crawled into bed and was out like a light.

* * *

**I have nothing to say except thank you everyone who is either following of favoriting. I do want to do shoutouts. Thank you to the following people who have followed my story: JediGirl95 and member 9960572 and the following person who favorited my story: Skylar97. Oh and Ali if you are reading this Thank you for being the first person to review this. It meant a lot. If you are reading this What moment were you talking about? If you can just PM me the answer or just put it in a review. All four of you are awesome. Thanks again.**


	5. Let's Pick On Scarlet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own Scarlet. **

* * *

The next morning, I was getting ready to head downstairs when the book, Hagrid gave me, grumbled. I was curious to see what it was and decided to open it now. I heard a thud from Harry's room then my door burst open showing Harry holding his monster book in his arms.

"Don't open that book!" Harry shouted.

"Why?" I asked, looking at my book curiously.

"It's evil." He stated, struggling with his book.

"Okay?" I questioned, setting the book down.

Harry and I finished getting dressed and start our way down the steps to get something to eat. Harry was telling me about how the book attacked him this morning. I just laughed the whole entire time until I heard two familiar voices coming from the bar downstairs. Shadow and an orange cat ran past my feet chasing after a very familiar rat.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." I heard Ron say. Ronald Weasley was Harry's best friend. Ron and I got along perfectly fine. Ron had the signature red Weasley hair and he had grown over the summer from what I could tell looking over the banister. He was still maturing from the sound of his squeaky voice.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you except? It's in his nature." Hermione defended the cat, which she held to her chest. I noticed that Shadow sat in front of Ron licking his lips. Harry and I's friend Hermione has bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The summer had blessed her just as much as it did to me.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron stated his thoughts on the cat.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Hermione insulted Ron's rat. "It's alright Crookshanks; just ignore the mean little boy."

"Hermione, you got a cat. What's his name?" I asked, picking up Shadow. He tried swatting at Scabbers but Ron pulled him away in time.

"Scarlet! This is Crookshanks." Hermione said, glaring at Ron as I walked her away from him. I scratched his head and put Shadow down so he could scamper off. Hermione followed suit and put Crookshanks on the floor.

"Ron has been going nonstop about his trip to Egypt. I swear that boy got to go somewhere cooler than I did this year." Hermione sighed, sitting in the chair across from me.

"Hermione, you went to Paris. I stayed in Surrey and got called a witch by my Aunt Marge." I said.

"Paris was amazing but I wanted to see something that didn't include love." Hermione sighed, again.

"I would have loved to see Paris or somewhere outside of the house." I stated, laughing.

Hermione chuckled and then said, "I thought you were invited to Ireland for a weekend though."

"I was but the giant pig didn't want me in another part of Europe, where he couldn't see me." I frowned. "Seamus was so disappointed when I told him that."

"Well you were only twelve; your uncle had many reasons of keeping you in Surrey." Hermione said.

"I was amazed that he even cared. I was amazed he didn't ship me off but Aunt Petunia said something to him and he had to rethink his thoughts. I swear I thought he was going to send me though before Aunt Petunia got in the way." I said, pouting. I turned away from Hermione so I could gaze out the window. I started to smile just thinking about Seamus and his laugh. All of a sudden, big brown eyes were in front of me and I fell backwards. Ginny Weasley was in her second year at Hogwarts. She was a good friend to have around especially when I don't want anyone in my year to know certain things. Ginny has long red hair and freckles sprayed across her face.

"I know that smile. I use to wear it, still do sometimes." Ginny said, after helping me back onto my chair again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Hermione seemed to know because she joined in saying, "She's not the only one. I see it too."

"You two are nuts. What are you even talking about?" I asked, frustrated.

"Boys, who is it?" Ginny asked, bouncing on her seat.

"I know who it is." Hermione sang.

"I do too." Harry said, coming out from behind me. I jumped out of my seat and gave Harry the 'don't you dare' look but he continued, "He even gave her a ring for her birthday. She never takes it off."

"Who are we talking about?" Ron asked, confused. He probably didn't even know what we were talking about in the first place.

"Let me see!" Hermione shouted, taking hold of my left hand then switching hands after she didn't see it on the first. "Scarlet, this ring is beautiful. I have seen these before. It's called a Claddagh ring. I have read before that the Claddagh ring was originally produced in the 17th century. Its design and the customs surrounding it come from the fishing village of Claddagh, just outside of Galway, Ireland. While many legends have circulated about the ring's origins, the most common involves a young man who left his home in Galway to work overseas, intending to marry the woman he loved upon his return. His ship was taken by the Moors, and he was sold into slavery to a goldsmith. He forged a ring for his lady love, and when he was finally set free, he returned to Ireland, presented her with the ring and the two lovers were married. The symbols all symbolize something different; the heart stands for love, the hands represent friendship and the crown embodies loyalty."

My mouth hung open as I stared at Hermione. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at how much she knew about something so little. I was highly impressed. Ginny and Ron were now highly intrigued with the ring and Ron's face grew a smile.

"I know who we are talking about." Ron said, probably feeling accomplished in himself figuring out something on his own.

"No you don't." I snapped, yanking my hand away from Ron.

"He's a fellow Gryffindor with an Irish brogue." Ron smiled. I glared at him. I jumped from my seat at Ron but was pulled back by Harry.

"What about an Irish brogue?" the exact boy that we were talking about inquired.

"Seamus!" I shouted, placing my hand over Ron's mouth so he couldn't say anything. "I thought you had to go back home."

"Me mum sent me here so I could catch the train with you and Dean." Seamus replied, taking a seat next to me. "Now what about an Irish brogue?"

"Absolutely nothing." I stated, before anyone else could answer.

"Don't be shy, Scar. You were probably about to proclaim your undying love for me weren't you?" Seamus said, nonchalantly.

My eyes grew big and I grew panicky but before Seamus could see I put a smile on my face and said, "Of course Seamus. Whatever makes you sleep at night?"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all laughed at the conversation that had just gone down. I couldn't help but join in. Seamus was the only one not laughing which made it funnier when he kept asking what was so funny. He finally gave up and left telling me that he would see me in the morning.

"He likes you back." Hermione state, as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Don't try and get my hopes up." I whispered.

"Harry, Scarlet, may I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Weasley spoke from behind.

"Of course," Harry and I responded, standing up and making our way to a corner where he could speak privately to us.

"Are you two ready for the new term?" Mr. Weasley asked, nonchalantly

"Yes," we answered, honestly and simultaneously

"Please listen and understand, you two. The Ministry would strongly discourage me from telling you this but you both deserve to know that you two are in grave danger." Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Do you mean Sirius Black?" I asked.

"What do you two know about him?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Only that he has escaped from Azkaban." Harry replied.

"Do you have any idea why?" Father Weasley questioned further.

Harry and I looked at each other and then looked back at Mr. Weasley and shook our heads no.

"Thirteen years ago, when you stopped." Mr. Weasley paused, unsure of what to say.

"Voldemort." Harry and I whispered.

"Don't say his name." Mr. Weasley said, waving his hands at us.

"Sorry," Harry said. I never apologize when I say his name because that is what they call him. Last year, Harry and I learned that his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"When you stopped, You-Know-Who, Black lost everything but to this day he still remains a faithful servant and in his mind you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power. That is why he has escaped from Azkaban, to find you two."

"And kill us." Harry finished for Mr. Weasley.

"I want you two to swear to me that whatever you might hear you guys won't go looking for Black." Mr. Weasley whispered, harshly.

"Mr. Weasley, why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?" Harry inquired.

"No reason, Harry." Mr. Weasley chuckled and walked away.

Harry and I looked at each other and sighed. This year was not going to be any different from last year or the year before. I have a feeling that everyone was keeping secrets from us except our friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I would like to point out that I'm sick so that is why i have so much time to type this out. I have a feeling that I will be posting sometime this weekend. I would like thank Ally for commenting. I have a feeling that you will like the next few chapters. There will be a lot more Seamus x Scarlet. By the way check out the pictures that I have on my profile. I have her school uniform showed and I have a picture of her. I do have to say that her eyes are GREEN in the story but in the picture they are brown. Until next time! -Warrior13**


	6. A Cloaked Figure In Our Compartment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that seems part of Harry Potter. I do however own Scarlet.**

* * *

It was ten thirty in the morning by the time we left The Leaky Caldron. Being with the Weasley's made us late. I didn't mind it because it didn't give me any time to think about what happened yesterday.

Seamus, Dean and I were climbing on to the train behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I was tagging behind Ron so I could be close to my two friends. I hadn't seen them all summer and I needed to see them for the train ride.

"Harry, Scarlet, what were you thinking?" Hermione criticized us.

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just lost control. Scarlet, on other hand, meant to blow her up. Tell them what you told me at the park." I heard Harry say.

"Seamus, Dean, keep up!" I shouted at Dean and Seamus. I turned back to Harry and continued, "I'm sorry, Harry. What did you want?"

"Tell them what you told me after we blew our aunt up." Harry announced. My eyes widen as I turned to look behind me at Seamus. He was stumbling over his trunk and Dean had tumbled over his own trunk as we were getting on the train.

"You blew your aunt up?" Seamus asked, loudly.

"Yes, I'll explain everything later." I said, turning around to Seamus.

"What did you tell Harry?" Seamus questioned.

"I'll tell you later." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Come on Dean." Seamus said, pulling Dean into a compartment.

"I hate you." I stated.

"No, you don't." Harry said, throwing me a smile over his shoulders. "You two will be together before the end of this year."

"I doubt it." I said, sadly. I turned to Hermione and Ron and said, "By the way, I didn't mean to blow her up. I just kept thinking if Seamus was there she would have blown up and she did."

"Brilliant!" Ron shouted and started to laugh.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry and Scarlet were lucky to not be expelled." Hermione stated. I chuckled at that knowing that the only reason why we weren't expelled was because of Sirius Black.

"We were lucky to not be arrested." Harry stated.

"I still think it was brilliant." Ron said, continuing to chuckle.

Harry moved forward to try and find an open compartment but Hermione called us back to a compartment that already had a person sitting in it against the window.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione stated, shrugging her shoulders. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment but I wanted to sit with Seamus and Dean so I could at least get to hang out with them before we got to Hogwarts.

"I'm going back to Seamus' compartment. He'll want to know what's going on with everything that happened in the past few days. I should also tell him what's going on with Black escaping." I said, turning to leave the compartment.

"I don't think you should tell Seamus and Dean about what's going on with Black." Harry said, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Wait, you can tell your friends but I can't tell mine. I can't keep secrets anymore. I promised Seamus that I wouldn't do that to him or Dean anymore." I whispered to Harry.

"Do you mind staying here to help me explain this to them?" Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione then turned to me and grumbled, "Then you can go tell Seamus."

"Fine," I growled.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked, as I entered the compartment behind Harry.

"Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione stated, looking up at the roof to the suitcase overhead.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, quickly.

"Ron, I could have told you that. It's on his suitcase." I pointed out. Ron looked up to see the suitcase sitting with the professors initials written on it.

"Do you think he is actually asleep?" Harry asked. He poked his head out the compartment door and then turned to Hermione.

"He seems to be. Why?" Hermione questioned.

"We've got to tell you something." Harry said, closing the compartment door and sliding the curtain over the door's window.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione at started to tell them what Mr. Weasley had told us. I pitched in some things that Harry had missed. I kept shooting glances at the man in the corner. I heard him mumble a few times and I was afraid that he would start to wake and hear what Harry was talking about. The man kept still most of the time. Once in a while I could hear him snort or make a noise that he was still alive but other than that he stayed asleep. I wanted to question why a teacher would ride the train instead of go to the school early like all the others did before him but I kept quiet while Harry talked.

"Now wait a minute," Ron spoke up, "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you two?"

"Yeah," Harry and I replied, nodding our heads.

"They'll catch Black, won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him." Hermione asked. Harry and I shrugged our shoulders while Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Sure. Except no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron sputtered out the end.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"Well with that said, I want to see Dean and Seamus before we get to Hogwarts." I said, standing up. I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Harry grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Tell them everything so they aren't confused." Harry stated, releasing my wrist. I smiled and moved out of the door, closing it behind me.

I only took about three steps before the trained stopped completely. I looked around to inspect what was going on. Outside of the train it was dark and pouring rain. Simultaneously all of the compartment doors opened and everyone inside of the compartments poked their heads out to figure out what was going on.

"Scarlet come back in here." Harry whispered. I took one step back towards the compartment when the train jerked sending me backwards onto the floor and Harry fell back into the compartment as the door slammed closed. The lights flickered for a little bit until everything went dark. I felt around for the handle of Harry's compartment until I found it. I collapsed into the compartment, slamming the door shut behind me.

"I think someone is coming abroad." Ron whimpered. The train jerked again and the windows began to freeze over. I could see my breath in the air and I started to get cold. The compartment door was flung open and people fell on top of me. I heard four different voices and could feel people standing up to move off of each other.

"Scarlet," two voices whispered. I could distinguish between the two though especially when one had an Irish accent.

"Seamus. Dean?" I breathed.

"Where are you?" Seamus asked, sitting up on top of my stomach.

"You're on top of me." I grunted, shoving him and Dean off.

"Sorry," Seamus said, standing up. He turned around and held out his hand, "here, let me help you." I placed my hand in his and he hoisted me up into a standing position. The trained jerked again and I tumbled onto Seamus on the floor. I pushed myself onto my hands and came face to face with Seamus. I smiled at him.

"Bloody hell, what's happening?" Ron whined. My eyes widened at how close we were and I stood up quickly before I could make things more awkward between us. I threw my hand out to him so I could help him stand. He took it with a smile and stood up. As he stood the only thing that kept us from touching were our hands that were clasped together. I looked down to let my hair fall in front of my face as I blushed. I let go and sat down next to Dean and Seamus followed sitting on the opposite side of him.

I finally took notice to the drop in temperature again and shivered. Dean noticed this and threw his arm over me to try and help warm me up. Harry sat across from me and wrapped his arms around himself. The train creaked and everyone that was in the compartment looked towards the door. A figure was standing outside of the door with a cloak covering them. The door opened on its own and the figure looked at me and Harry. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I can explain in one word. School. I missed a few days and I had to catch up and somehow I finally caught up with everything just recently and now senioritis has set in and I just want to graduate. I thank everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be up quicker.


	7. I Do Get In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is a part of Harry Potter which is quite upsetting since I really wished I owned Seamus but I do own Scarlet.**

* * *

"Scarlet, Scarlet, come on." I heard as I came out of my dark daze. I sat up to see Seamus and Dean hovering over me. Seamus was right over my face while Dean is hovering further back behind his head.

"Here eat this. It'll help." Professor Lupin said, as he handed me a piece of chocolate. I hesitantly took the piece from him.

"Thank you. Is Harry alright?" I asked, looking around for my brother. I found him lying beside me on the ground. He groaned as I sat up.

"He's fine." Professor Lupin replied, turning towards Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?" I heard Hermione ask. While they tended to Harry, Seamus and Dean were looking me over.

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked, standing up to give me a hand.

"Yes, thank you, Seamus." I said, standing up with the help of Seamus. I took a step back to keep from getting close. I was afraid that he would see my true feelings for him. I couldn't let him find out in fear of rejection.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, looking to the door where the clocked figure used to be.

"That was a dementor. They are the guards of Azkaban. It's gone but it was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." He said, walking to the door but turning around and spoke to Harry and I directly. "Eat. You'll feel better."

I looked at the chocolate and too a small bite of it instantly feeling better. Warmth spread throughout me starting in my lips and flowing down my fingertips and into my toes. Seamus looked at me and smiled as he saw my smile grace my face. I looked to Harry as color came back to his face.

"We are going back to the compartment. Do you want to come with us?" Seamus asked, looking at me.

"I think she better stay here. Her and Harry are stronger together." Hermione stated. Sometimes she needed to stay out of my decisions.

"It's fine, Seamus. She has to tell you and Dean a few things." Harry said, sending me a look. I smiled in thanks.

"Thank you, Harry. Feel better." I said, giving Harry a hug.

"You too, sis," Harry said, hugging me back.

"Come on." Seamus said, opening the door and turning around to take my hand and drag me out the door. I grabbed onto Dean before I was even out the door.

Seamus slowed down letting Dean and I catch up. I let go of Dean's hand, walking forward to be next to Seamus. Dean followed behind us, chuckling every once and a while when Seamus and I would make a joke and laugh together. Seamus turned around and gave him an inquisitive look.

"What are you chuckling at?" I asked. Dean pointed at our hands that were still latched together. Seamus and I released each other's hand and continued to move forward. I hid my face from them behind my hair.

"So what happened back there?" I asked.

"You and Harry both went stock still and then fainted." Dean said, from behind me.

"Did anyone else pass out?" I asked, looking back at Dean.

"Just Harry," Seamus said, making my head snap towards Seamus. "I might only be speaking for myself but I felt like I would never be happy."

"No, you weren't the only one." Dean said.

"Did any of you scream?" I questioned.

"Nope, pretty sure we were all silent." Dean replied, looking back towards the compartment that we were attacked in. Seamus pulled open the door to our compartment and let me in first. Seamus followed me in and sat next to me. Dean rolled his eyes and sat across from us. I gave him a quick glare and focused back to the more important things.

"So tell us what you need to tell us." Seamus demanded.

"Well I promised you guys no secrets. Mr. Weasley told me that the Ministry didn't want me to know this but he thought that Harry and I should be prepared for whatever is to come. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after Harry and me. So he can do Voldemort's final biding." I said, looking at the floor.

"You'll be safe at Hogwarts and you have Seamus and me to protect you." Dean said, shoving Seamus's shoulder that was closest to me away from me.

"He won't get anywhere near you, now what about your aunt. I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I." Seamus said, nudging me in the arm.

"She didn't necessarily blow up like explode. It was more like being inflated, like a balloon." I said, chuckling and nudging him back.

"Still, I'm rubbing off on you." Seamus mumbled, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We're almost there. I'm going to change into my robes." I said exiting the compartment with my clothes. I got dressed in my school uniform with Gryffindor colors. I put my cloak around me and made my way back to the compartment. I knocked on the door before I entered.

"We're decent." I heard from the other side. I felt the train jerk under my feet as I opened the compartment door.

"Come on. We are here." I said. I turned from the door and followed the line of students exiting the train. I slowly got off the train as the rain came pouring down. I quickly lifted my hood and waited for Dean and Seamus to get off as well. We walked towards the carriages and climbed into the empty carriage. I never really asked about the creature that pulls the carriage. I sat down on one side and Dean and Seamus sat across from me.

"I can't wait for the first Hogsmeade trip." I heard Dean say. "What about you Scarlet?"

"Harry and I can't go. We were incapable of getting our forms signed." I sighed, showing them the unsigned slip.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet. I could forge the signature for you." Dean said, pulling out his quill. I took my form from him and slipped it in my back pocket.

"No thanks, Dean. Not only could I get in trouble but you could too." I stated.

"Come on, Scarlet. Live a little. Get into some trouble. Have some fun." Seamus encouraged.

"I do get in trouble," I corrected him; "I'm partners with you in almost every class. Of course, I'm going to get in trouble. You explode almost everything."

Seamus pouted, crossed his arms, and said, "You're right."

The carriage came to a halt and we all climbed out of it and ran up into the castle to the start of our third year term antics.

* * *

**A/N: Not as fast as I wanted to put it up but I got a special surprise later on today. As of right now it is 2:30 in the morning and I'm not tired so I'll be up for a while. I'm so sorry it would have been up a month ago but school comes before everything and I'm almost finished with school so that means more time to work with this story and my other one which I have sadly hit a road block with. Bare with me and my schedule while finish my senior project, go to prom, and graduate. I will succeed with this schedule. Wish me luck! Oh and to my commentors Amaya and Ally Here is an update.**


	8. Just Admit It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however wish that I owned Seamus Finnigan but again I don't. I do however own one person in this story, Scarlet. I never use her last name because again I do not own Potter just Scarlet.**

* * *

After sitting for Dumbledore's speech, eating the delicious food that was provided for us, and hearing Draco tell his side of the fainting story Dumbledore let us go up to our common rooms to get ready for the next day that would be filled with classes. However, Hermione and I were stopped before we even got to the staircases by Professor McGonagall.

"Granger, Potter, could I have a word?" McGonagall called.

"Which Potter, professor?" Harry asked.

"Scarlet," McGonagall called out.

"Okay," I said, following McGonagall and Hermione to McGonagall's office.

"Now I know you two have taken on more classes than expected. Your teachers have been notified. This device in my hand is called a time turner. I am leaving Hermione in charge since she will need it the most. All you have to do is turn it once to turn back time for one hour. Each turn adds an hour. Tell no one. Don't get caught by yourselves." McGonagall said, handing Hermione the time turner carefully.

"Of course," Hermione and I said.

"Good, off you go." McGonagall said, shooing us out her door.

"Come on let's get to the common room. The guys shouldn't be there yet." Hermione said, taking the stairs two at a time and dragging me behind her. We caught up to the boys as the Fat Lady let them into the common room.

"Guys, wait up." I called. They stopped and waited for Hermione and me. I reached Seamus and Dean as they talked about the Fat Lady's singing.

"She's still doing that after three years." Harry said to Seamus.

"She can't even sing." Harry and Seamus said.

"Exactly," Seamus exclaimed. I smiled slightly at the exchange. It was awesome that they were getting along. Maybe if things would happen between Seamus and I, my brother would be happy for me and he wouldn't worry too much about me if he knew that I was with Seamus.

I followed Hermione and Lavender into the girls' dormitory. They both smiled at me as I changed for bed. I looked at them confused. They had really creepy smiles and I was getting really freaked out.

"What?" I asked, finally getting irritated.

"I saw that." Lavender said, getting a bigger smile if that was even possible.

"Saw what?" I asked, confused.

"How you looked at Seamus when he was talking to your brother?" Parvati said, climbing into her four-poster bed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There was no look." I defended myself.

"Yes, there was. I saw it too. You're happy they're getting along." Ginny commented, as she walked into the room from her own dormitory.

"So, I can't be happy that my brother and best friend are getting along." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I crawled into my own four-poster bed and sat up in it. I patted the spot in front of me so Ginny could have a place to sit.

"Yes but we all see it." Hermione said, sitting up in her bed that was located next to mine. Lavender occupied the one across from me and Parvati was between Lavender and Hermione. A girl named Fay was on the other side of me.

"See what?" I questioned. They were talking about something that I didn't understand and were keeping the information from me and dangling it in front of me like a carrot for a rabbit.

"You two fancy each other." Everyone shouted at me. I looked at them shocked. They are all still at this. I mean I like him but he couldn't like me. I mean I am me.

"We're just friends." I stated, quickly.

"We know but you two are completely oblivious that you guys fancy each other or you guys are just trying to ignore it." Hermione commented.

"And if you don't woman up someone might take him away from you. I mean he is attractive." Lavender indicated. I knew Seamus was attractive but some people feared that he would blow them up on accident. I was pretty much the only girl willing to work with him on assignments without the fear of it blowing up in front of me. Sometimes I think I should be a little more careful but I liked being able to try to figure out what he did wrong and help him correct it. I knew that he could date anyone and anyone would date him because he was attractive.

"Lavender! Girl code," Parvati reprimanded her.

"I wouldn't do that to Scarlet or anyone of my roommates." Lavender said, defensively.

"Thanks, Lav." I smiled, resting against my head-board.

"I'm surprised you haven't denied us yet." Ginny said, casually.

"Why should I deny it?" I sighed.

"We could be wrong." Fay quipped from her bunk. She gave me a small smile and looked at the other girls that were trying to contain their laughter.

"Thanks Fay," I said, "but I may as well announce it to you guys because you will never let it go until I tell you guys."

"Go on!" Ginny and Hermione shouted, smiling like idiots. They had tried to get me to confess my feelings for the boy for a month but I was quite adamant that I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"I, Scarlet Lily Potter, fancy Seamus Finnigan." I announced.

"I thought you would never admit it." Ginny sighed finishing it with a yawn. We all started to yawn after her. We all laughed at nothing and then silence followed. I heard a snort and looked to my right to see Fay sound asleep and snoring.

"Well I best be getting to bed before it's too late." Ginny stated.

"Goodnight Ginny." We all said.

"Goodnight everyone." She called back, trotting out the door. I closed my eyes, smiling at my last thought.

Third Person POV

After the girls went up into their dormitory the boys went up the staircase and into their own rooms. Seamus was already getting ready to stay up the rest of the night with the guys. He wanted to catch up with the boys before classes started the next morning.

"What's it like Seamus?" Dean asked, laughing with the rest of the guys. Dean knew that Seamus and Scarlet were head over heels for each other and he had a feeling that Harry knew too since it was his sister. He didn't know if Ron or Neville knew about Seamus's feeling for Scarlet or the other way around.

"What's what like?" Seamus asked confused. He honestly didn't want to play games tonight. He just wanted to fool around with his roommates and have a good time.

"You being oblivious." Harry helped tease Seamus. He honestly wanted to figure out if his sister would get hurt liking Seamus or would she be happy that he might return the feelings that she had for him.

"Oblivious to what?" Seamus asked. The guys had officially lost him and he didn't like being left out. He didn't want to be the bad end of their jokes. It was rather annoying now that he looked at it.

"Scarlet, of course." Ron chuckled. Ron just wanted to laugh at Seamus as he got even more confused. Ron found a lot of amusement in it.

"She's not oblivious to me. I know she's there." Seamus defiantly stated. Seamus was upset that they thought he didn't see Scarlet. Of course he saw her. It wasn't hard to not see her. She had this dark mahogany red hair that shined when the sun hit it. She had dark forest green eyes that sparkled with excitement when she was happy. He had also taken notice that she had grown up a little over the summer and had a bit more attention from a few guys then he would like to have admitted.

"We know you know she's there. We also see the way you look at each other." Dean stated, rolling his eyes.

"What way? I just look at her." Seamus denied the insinuation. He knew Dean already knew about his feeling for Scarlet but he didn't feel like bringing it up in front of her brother in fear of something happening to himself or not being able to chance it with her because Harry didn't want him to get a chance.

"Exactly." Harry shouted.

"Can we not talk about this hen her brother is in the room?" Seamus sighed.

"Why? Do you not want to admit that you fancy my sister?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"Why should I?" Seamus asked.

"The more you hold it in the more you're not going to find the courage to talk about it." Neville teased. Neville had just understood what they were talking about. At first he didn't understand what Ron, Dean and Harry were teasing Seamus about until Dean called Seamus out on looking at her. Even Neville who was completely oblivious to everything noticed this little detail about Seamus. Seamus seemed to watch Scarlet a little bit closer than his other friends. He was glad to be a part of the conversation now that he understood what was going on.

"Just admit it. It took me a whole summer to figure it out." Harry said, lying on his bed. He couldn't wait for Seamus to finally admit that he liked his sister.

"Figure what out?" Seamus asked confused. Harry sat up frustrated that Seamus could be this clueless with something like this.

"Dean owled me over this summer, he said that some guy in our dormitory likes my sister. It took me about a month after you and her were exchanging letters constantly. It was either you or Hermione. The one problem with Hermione is that she is a girl. Trust me when I say this, she would not write to Ron. Neville was an option but she only got about five letters from him. I finally got hold of one of your letters and read it. Trust me it's you." Harry explained.

"What about Dean? He could have been a possibility." Seamus said, waving his hand towards Dean who was casually lying on his bed and tapping his fingers.

Dean sat up at the sound of his name and defended himself, "I didn't send her one every week. I probably sent seven during the summer."

"I'm not admitting to anything. Can we just have some fun before class starts?" Seamus asked, trying to take the attention away from him.

Everyone sighed and gave up with teasing Seamus and looked to Ron. Ron pulled out his stash of candy and sat at the side of his with his trunk in front of him. Dean sat at the end of Ron's bed with his tablet in his lap. Harry sat on the window seal while Neville lay across his bed. Seamus perched on the bedside cabinet next to Neville's bed. For the rest of the night they all conversed and fooled around, the earlier conversation leaving their minds.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. So I have posted again. I feel very proud because I gave you a present. Third person point of view into the minds of the guys characters. It was a little harder to try and potray everyone's characteristics and I tried but I'm not so sure. By the way to everyone that reads these author notes. I'm thinking of adding another small side character. So if you want to be that character PM me and I will send you a form to fill out so I can get this gist of your character.**


End file.
